


Paperwork Problems

by TyrantChimera



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Accidental tumblr prompts, Gen, sorta of drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantChimera/pseuds/TyrantChimera
Summary: "What did I even sign??"In which Cloud  is confused, Zack is confused, and Reno is... Reno. Yay for accidental tumblr prompts.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> https://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/619396696428937217/upside-pls-your-turkcloud-is-scratching-the#notes
> 
> So I may have been a bit inspired by Up-sideand-Down's tumblr Turk!Cloud drabbles, and got accidentally prompted. Dangit.

Cloud frowns. Cloud looks down at the pale papers that have been shoved into his hands, the upper right corner of them as bent and wrinkled as the shirt of the man who just handed them to him. There's a mug ring, brown, clearly coffee, smack dab in the middle. It's probably soaked the first three pages.

Cloud looks down at the papers. Then, he looks up at Reno.

"Uh... this... can't be right. Can it?"

Reno grins.

Cloud looks down at the papers, again, hoping that the multiple lines of fine print might help things suddenly make some sort of sense. They don't. "I thought.... didn't I already sign the SOLDIER papers? A week ago?" Cloud fumbles, because something clearly went wrong here, but he can't figure out what. "I've had the initial treatments and everything?"

"Well, about that," Reno begins, a Cheshire grin across his features. He's interrupted when a SOLDIER stomps over from the sidelines, clearly out to protect the new addition to the team.

"Reno, quit scaring the newbies!"

"Yo Zack!" Reno smirks, ignoring the second class in favour of continuing to make that evil smile in Cloud's general direction. Cloud just gives him another flabbergasted look, because logic just took a flying leap off the top of Shinra tower, wearing a tutu and singing the macarena. It's taking a bit for things to compute.

"You want me to sign the papers."

"Yup."

"Because these are the SOLDIER papers."

"Yup."

"The papers I was told I signed a week ago."

"Yup again!"

"And then you want me to report to the Turk floor for training? Because. Because what? What did I even sign??"

Cloud is reeling. Zack, the black haired SOLDIER that tried to rescue him, has been turning his head back and forth to a dizzying degree as he's watched this exchange. His expression has gone from defensive, to neutral, to perplexed as things have progressed.

Reno grins some more, hands Cloud a pen, and says, "Sign."

Cloud does. The paperwork seems to be in order after all. He looks up as Zack crosses his arms and glares at the redheaded man, "Okay, what the hell, Reno. Explain."

Reno just whips out another bunch of sheets, clearly photocopied, and shoves them at Zack wordlessly. He turns to Cloud, "So, Blondie, about that training."

"Reno these are. What are these. Am I even allowed to read-? What?" Zack is bamboozled. Cloud is just glad he isn't the only one living in camp confused right now.

"So it turns out," Reno begins, "that the chickie running papers between Lazard and Tsengs office got some shit switched, accidentally swapped a few papers here and there, the very last pages there in particular and, well, no one noticed until last night after things already got finalized, sooo..."

Zack looks up at Cloud. He has no words. His expression is a mix of 'how the fuck did you even manage this', 'you poor bastard', and 'what the fuck is your luck my dude' mixed in a wonderful amalgam of morbid humour. He gapes at Reno, "Shouldn't Veld have this fixed or something by now...?"

"Like I said, already finalized. Besides! He saw this, laughed his ass off so loud that the whole department heard it, we all got our giggles in too, and we all decided we were gonna go for it anyways. This shit is GOLD, yo."

Cloud just looks at the papers. Cloud looks at Reno.

"Welcome to the Turks, SOLDIER boy!" Reno guffaws.


	2. you too, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra, apparently, sucks at paperwork

Cloud's first week of SOLDIER training was nothing to sneeze at. His first week of Turk training, right after that, utterly pulls the rug from underneath him. The third week of working, he has to go to training and classes for both departments. Often at the same time, and on entirely opposite ends of the Shinra compound. He's learned that he's surprisingly fast when he needs to be.

Somewhere between running sensitive documents between departments, enough weapons practice to make his entire body (and then some, somehow) sore, and multiple instructors snarking at each other and him in confusion over how the hell his schedule is even supposed to work, he ends up in the Shinra tower lobby. There's a Turk beside him, there's a SOLDIER approaching him, and then they're both off to the side making borderline violent gestures at each other and arguing over who gets Cloud for the evening. He is, even three weeks later, still too run down and confused to figure things out for himself. Hell, he can't even make out what they're saying over there. Much less what he himself is thinking about it all.

Cloud hears some scuffs from behind him. He tilts his head just enough to see the form of a second class SOLDIER slowly walking towards him, boots making minimal sound as they tap-tap-tap over the well worn flooring, a sound he's sure he can probably only hear due to the SOLDIER enhancements he got. He looks up at their face, covered by a helmet, and blinks the most big, blue, doe-eyed expression he can, because everything is confusing and playing the "lost little innocent child" card has always worked for him before. The SOLDIER stops, looks down at him, then looks over to where the other SOLDIER and the senior turk are still having a spoken sparring match. Judging by the way the Turk is leaning casually and grinning, yet glaring with fierce eyes, and the raised spine and tense shoulders of the SOLDIER, things are about to turn into the verbal equivalent of a mud-wrestling grudge match, or perhaps a snowball fight, where the snowballs in question have rocks in the center. Or are yellow. Ah, the nostalgia.

There's a hand in Cloud's face. "Name's Kunsel. Yours?"

"Cloud."

"Ah," he replies thoughtfully. He looks over at the argument, "You too, huh?"

"Huh?"

"Somehow stuck in both departments."

"Hmm. Yup. That's me," Cloud sighs. He slumps, the gesture exaggerated less for effect, and more because he's really damn tired at this point. "Is it always this nuts?"

"Yup. You're in for a treat, kid."

"Joy."

"No idea how they fucked up bad enough to get not one, but TWO of us stuck double-timing things. Ah well. Stay stubborn enough and you'll be able to pick and choose your jobs eventually. Best of luck kiddo. You know my name if you need anything," Kunsel adds, patting Cloud on the back, then heading towards the elevator. Cloud watches him leave, posture straight but at ease, as he ghosts next to the duo that are all but taking the gloves off at this point. Kunsel Looks back, gives a cheeky grin, and quickly whacks them both lightly. He somehow timed it so that neither the SOLDIER nor the Turk saw him do it. They start blaming each other, and then the gloves really do come off. In a remarkable display of maturity they begin street-boxing with each other in the middle of the lobby, and Cloud would have thought the SOLDIER had this fight in the bag but huh, wow, Turks really do fight dirty. He'll have to ask for pointers later.

Cloud silently watches this all, flabbergasted and exasperated in equal parts. Kunsel just gives him a wave and leaves.


End file.
